


Il primo Natale

by michirukaiou7



Category: The Tarot Café
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/calendario_avvento2009.html">Calendario dell'Avvento (fuori gara), 10 dicembre: Il primo Natale (fuori gara)</a> e Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/criticombola.html">Criticombola, 57. Il giorno dopo</a></p><p>– Padrone! – la bambola entrò nel laboratorio spalancando la porta e facendo sussultare l’alchimista – Sono arrivate le scatole!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il primo Natale

– Padrone! – la bambola entrò nel laboratorio spalancando la porta e facendo sussultare l’alchimista – Sono arrivate le scatole!

Aveva l’aria festosa di un cucciolo e Mikahil dimenticò le gocce di acido che erano cadute dalla provetta, aggiungendo qualche bruciatura al suo tavolo da lavoro – Falle portare in salotto dai garzoni, arrivo quando ho finito.

– Vado!

La porta sbatté dietro le sue spalle e l’uomo represse una risata; quando si fu liberato del suo esperimento ed ebbe raggiunto il salotto, trovò il Pagliaccio che districava i lunghi cavetti delle lucine, ingarbugliandoli di più: di colpo si ricordò perché non festeggiava mai il Natale. L’albero era già aperto, e le sue fronde riempivano quasi un quarto della stanza – Non l’avremo preso troppo grande? – chiese con un sorriso.

– Ho sbagliato misura? – chiese la bambola preoccupata.

– Questa stanza è sempre così deserta, non è un problema – ghignando sotto i baffi, aiutò il Pagliaccio a districarsi dalle lucine e lo aiutò a disporle sulle fronde.

– E le decorazioni?

L’alchimista indicò due grosse scatole impacchettate – Regalo di Natale anticipato – commentò – Aprile.

– Ma io non ho regali…

– Apri le scatole.

Da sotto il coperchio rosso della prima scatola, con un incantevole scintillio, si rivelarono decine di palline di cristallo, alcune bianche, dai decori d’argento brillante, altre gialle, dalle decorazioni dorate e infine altre rosse dai disegni rossi scarlatti; la bambola le guardò con occhi sgranati, temendo anche solo di sfiorarle; dentro l’altro contenitore, in un groviglio altrettanto scintillante, trovò decine di festoni gonfi e lunghi come sciarpe da diva del cabaret.

– Allora? – chiese l’alchimista, inginocchiandosi accanto a lui – Ti piacciono? Li ho prodotti io, è cristallo infrangibile, così non rischi di tagliarti se le rompi.

Il Pagliaccio sollevò su di lui due occhioni enormi, luccicanti di lacrime – Per me?

– E per chi altri? – rispose l’uomo, imbarazzato da quella reazione – È il nostro primo Natale insieme, no?

La bambola tirò su col naso, tentando disperatamente di non scoppiare in lacrime per la commozione e l’alchimista, guardando il naso rosso di pianto, le guance arrossate e le labbra tremanti, si rese conto che niente al mondo poteva essere più adorabile di quella pupattola viva che lui stesso aveva creato.


End file.
